Engineering society
An engineering society is a professional organization for engineers of various disciplines. Some are umbrella type organisations which accept many different disciplines, while others are discipline specific. Many will give out professional qualifications, such as Chartered engineer or similar. A very much non-comprehensive list of some engineering societies around the world is below. Incomplete list of some engineering societies Canada In Canada, the term 'Engineering Society' generally refers to organizations of engineering students as opposed to professional societies of engineers. Atlantic Canada *Acadia Engineering Society *Association des étudiants et étudiantes en génie de l'Université de Moncton *Dalhousie Undergraduate Engineering Society *Dalhousie University Sexton Campus Engineering Society *Engineering Student Society - St.Francis Xavier University *Memorial University Engineering Undergraduate Student Society 'A' and 'B' *Saint Mary's University Engineering Society *UCCB Engineering Society *University of New Brunswick Engineering Undergraduate Society *UPEI Engineering Society Ontario *Carleton Student Engineering Society *Guelph Engineering Society *Engineering Society of Queen's University *Engineering Society at York University (ES@Y) *Engineering Student Society - Lakehead University *Engineering Student Society - University Of Ottawa *McMaster Engineering Society *Professional Engineers Ontario *Royal Military College of Canada Engineering Society *Ryerson Engineering Student Society *University of Toronto Engineering Society *University of Waterloo Engineering Society 'A' and 'B' *Undergraduate Engineering Society - University of Western Ontario *University of Windsor Engineering Society Quebec *Association des étudiants en génie de l'Université du Québec à Chicoutimi *Association des étudiants de l'école de technologie supérieure *Association des Étudiants de Polytechnique *Association des Étudiants en Sciences et Génie de l'Université Laval *Association Générale des Étudiants en Génie - Université de Sherbrooke *Engineering & Computer Science Association (ECA) - Concordia University *Engineering Undergraduate Society (EUS) - McGill University *ITR - Université du Québec à Trois-Rivières *Regroupement général des étudiants en génie de Rimouski *Société des étudiants et étudiantes en génie d'Abitibi-Témiscamingue Western Canada *Engineering Students' Society - University of Alberta *Engineering Undergraduate Society - UBC *Engineering Undergraduate Student Society (EUSS) - Simon Fraser University *Regina Engineering Student's Society *Saskatoon Engineering Students' Society *University of Calgary Engineering Students' Society *University of Manitoba Engineering Society (UMES) *University of Victoria Engineering Students Society 'A' and 'B' and Pacific *Electricity Engineers Association *Ingenium - the Association of Local Government Engineers *Institution of Engineers, Australia *Institution of Professional Engineers New Zealand Europe (except UK) *European Federation of National Engineering Associations *Institution of Engineers of Ireland *Verein Deutscher Ingenieure India *Indian Institute of Chemical Engineers *The Institution of Electronics and Telecommunication Engineers, India *Institution of Engineers :Please see link below for Institution of Engineers (India). http://www.ieindia.org/ *The Institution of Electrical Engineers(india) Middle East *Jordan Engineers Association United Kingdom In the UK, the Engineering Council (UK) is the umbrella body for the Engineering Institutions. EC(UK) is established by Royal Charter and controls the award of Chartered Engineer status within the UK. The Royal Academy of Engineering is the national academy for engineering, similar to the Royal Society in science and the British Academy in arts and humanities. *British Computer Society *British Institute of Non-Destructive Testing *Chartered Institution of Building Services Engineers *Chartered Institution of Water and Environmental Management *Energy Institute *Institute of Acoustic *Institute of Biological Engineers *Institute of Cast Metal Engineers *Institute of Healthcare Engineering & Estate Management *Institute of Highway Incorporated Engineers *Institute of Materials, Minerals and Mining *Institute of Marine Engineering, Science and Technology *Institute of Measurement and Control *Institute of Physics *Institute of Physics & Engineering in Medicine *Institute of Plumbing and Heating Engineering *Institution of Agricultural Engineers *Institution of Civil Engineers *Institution of Chemical Engineers *Institution of Electrical Engineers *Institution of Engineering Designers *Institution of Fire Engineers *Institution of Highways & Transportation *Institution of Incorporated Engineers *Institution of Lighting Engineers *Institution of Mechanical Engineers *Institution of Nuclear Engineers *Institution of Railway Signal Engineers *Institution of Structural Engineers *Institution of Water Officers *Royal Aeronautical Society *Royal Institution of Naval Architects *Society of Environmental Engineers *Society of Operations Engineers *Welding Institute United States *American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics *American Institute of Chemical Engineers *American Society of Agricultural Engineers *American Society of Civil Engineers *American Society of Mechanical Engineers *Institute of Chemical Engineers *Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers *Institute of Industrial Engineers *National Society of Professional Engineers *Society of Automotive Engineers *Society of Broadcast Engineers *Society of Petroleum Engineers *Tau Beta Pi Engineering Honor Society See also *Engineering *Learned society *Professional body *Standards organizations *Professional association *Canadian Federation of Engineering Students *Engineering institutions External links *Engineering Council (UK) *Engineering Council (UK) list of Engineering Institutions *Royal Academy of Engineering Category:Engineering societies Societies